Conjunto de Oneshot
by SakuSasu-4ever
Summary: Aqui les traigo un conjunto de varios Oneshot, por favor no se olviden de dejar algun comentario.
1. La Oscuridad y Frialdad

La oscuridad y Frialdad

La oscuridad formaba parte de los latidos de tu corazón; el egoísmo, la arrogancia, el orgullo, la tristeza y la soledad es lo que refleja tu mirada; la frialdad e indiferencia que le muestras a los demás es lo que te caracteriza. Todo esto hace que los chicos te envidien y que las chicas intenten conquistarte. Yo formaba parte de ese grupo de locas a las que solo les importaba llamar tu atención, pero me di cuenta de que no querías elogios ni nada por el estilo, lo que tu querías era dejar de sentirte solo, necesitabas que te amasen en vez de admirarte, que te dieran consejos en vez de pedírtelos, deseabas que alguien se preocupara por ti y que te recibieran con una sonrisa al llegar a casa mientras te preguntan por como te fue durante el día.  
Antes yo no sabia que hacer para ayudarte, puesto que solo teníamos 15 años y tú habías perdido a tus padres mientras que tu hermano se convertía en un prófugo de la justicia; un amigo de tu padre es quien se encarga de ti pero su trabajo lo obliga a estar siempre viajando y no tiene tiempo como para pasarlo con tigo. Siempre fue así y es por eso que te sientes solo.  
Mi mejor amiga me contó que se te declaro y que tu rechazo solo a hecho que te quiera más, sin embargo, yo se que la verdadera razón de que insista es que antes nadie le había dicho que no; yo también te confesé mis sentimientos unos seis meses después que ella, y tú me dijiste que mi enamoramiento era igual de superficial como el de las demás, en ese momento quise gritarte que estabas equivocado que yo no era como las demás, pero por todas las cosas que quería decirte se me formo un nudo en mi garganta que me impidió hablar. Fue entonces que creí comprenderlo todo, mientras tú te alejabas a paso lento y yo me quedaba parada sin hacer nada, reaccione y corrí hasta alcanzarte y abrazarte por la espalda te dije que mis sentimientos eran sinceros y que no me importaba que fuera el más popular ya que yo realmente lo quería y lo iba a aceptar aunque tenga esas preferencias, tú te extrañaste e hiciste que te soltara para después mirarme de frente y preguntarme por lo último, mi respuesta fue simple ya que pensaba que te gustaban los hombres, después de que te dije aquello soltaste una carcajada, estuviste riéndote durante un buen rato; cuando dejaste de reír me dijiste que estaba equivocada y que talvez te equivocaste respecto a mi.  
Eso fue el inicio de todo, primero fuimos grandes amigos, después nuestra relación se formalizo para tiempo después casarnos. Hace seis meses nació nuestro primer hijo, tú estabas más que feliz, pero, todo se derrumbo hace dos semanas cuando tuviste un accidente en tu trabajo y te llevaron al hospital en donde me dijeron que estabas en la última etapa, tenías leucemia, llevabas dos años mintiéndome, dos años escondiéndome tu enfermedad, no se como hiciste para que no me diera cuenta pero ni me importa por que lo único que quiero es que te quedes con nosotros, que te quedes con migo. Tú me miras postrado en esa cama y me sonríes para luego decirme que en realidad necesitabas de ese abrazo, después de eso veo como sierras los ojos por última vez; mi rostro esta empapado y de mi garganta solo sale un grito que proviene de lo más profundo de mi alma.  
Tú corazón dejo de latir, el vació se apodero de tu mirada, pero dabas la impresión de estar en un tranquilo sueño, un sueño eterno des cual no saldrás; viviste toda tu vida solo pero moriste acompañado.

Una mujer de cabellos rosas deja de hablarle a la lapida que esta frente a ella, dando media vuelta y susurrando un "Te extrañare nucho Sasuke-kun" se va alejando del sementerio sin poder ver como una figura trasparente se para frente a la lapìda y dice: "Sakura...arigato"

Que les paresio, sigo escribiendo o mejor lo dejo. Dejen sus comentarios porfavor.


	2. Ella

Ella

Nos acaban de dar una misión de rango A y estamos esperando que llegue Gai sensei con Lee, mientras esperamos te observo pensativo ¿en qué estarás pensando? o sera que...deber ser eso, estas pensando en ella ya que, después de todo, vives pendiente de ella y yo solo soy tu compañera, tu amiga, tu confidente, la que puede saber lo que piensas, quieres o deseas con una mirada; yo soy la que te acompaña ayuda, protege así tú no quieras; soy la que más te conoce, en la que más confías; pero, no soy ella, no soy aquella por la que te preocupas, no soy a la que cuidas o proteges día y noche, no soy aquella que odiaste hace tiempo pero que aun así te pareció bonita, no soy ella.  
Aun recuerdo esa misión a la que fuimos tú, yo y ella; recuerdo que cuando el enemigo ataco te pusiste frente a ella para protegerla y que cuando termino el combate, para ocultar mis celos, te pregunte el por qué la protegías si ella era capas de defenderse sola, y tú solo dijiste."Tú sabes defenderte, pero ella necesita que la proteja". Eso es obio, yo soy una chica ruda y ella es la típica chica tierna y amable que necesita que la protejan; valla ironías de la vida, justamente ella acaba de doblar la esquina y se dirige corriendo a quien sabe donde, tú la vez y empiezas a seguirla mientras que yo hago lo mismo de siempre acompañarte; la seguimos un rato hasta que paramos a unos metros de ella, puedo ver en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad y cuando veo el porque comprendo todo, ese rubio hiperactivo adicto al ramen a vuelto y esa es la razón de su alegría, pero, ahora esta triste lo cual hace que tú rostro muestre enfado, la razón es simple, el rubio hiperactivo esta abrazando a la conejita rosadita, es por eso que ella esta triste, es por eso que quieres golpearlo, quieres por que tubo la culpa de que ella se entristeciera, pero aun así no puedes hacer nada y como sabe eso das media vuelta y empiezas a irte mientras que yo recuerdo, una vez más, que ella es lo único que te importa, ya que ella es lo más importante en tu vida, ella es tu destino, ella es tu Hinata sama; me apresuro a alcanzarte y empiezo a caminar a tu lado, por lo menos tu cuerpo esta junto a mi, porque tu alma esta con ella mientras que mi alma y mi corazón están solos, me miras y me preguntas si me pasa algo y yo te miento diciendo que no me pasa nada, tú simplemente decides ignorar lo que me pase.  
Caminamos juntos, estas cerca mió pero a la vez estas muy lejos, me acompañas y aun así me siento sola, sola y con rabia, rabia por no ser ella, por no ser tu razón de vivir, por ser simplemente tu compañera, tu amiga, a quien vez como a una hermana, sin darte cuenta que vivo por y para ti sin importarme que para ti solo exista ella, solo exista Hinata en tu mundo mientras que mi mundo eres tú; mi corazón llora mientras que mis ojos muestran una felicidad falsa, mi alma grita pero de mis labios solo salen susurros.  
Nos acercamos hasta donde nos reuniríamos con Gai sensei y Lee, ellos ya nos están esperando para partir rápidamente; tú te vas preocupado pensando si ella estará bien y yo voy por ti, para asegurarme que tú estés bien; vamos los cuatro juntos pero yo siento como si estuviera sola, por que así haces que me sienta sola y con ganas de poder ser ella. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hola que les pareció, después de pensarlo un poco decidí hacer un conjunto de One shot.  
PD: Si no esta claro los pensamientos son de Tenten al pensar que a Neji solo le importa Hinata


End file.
